Shattered
by Silent-But-Deadly666
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has to move to Konoha with her cousin Neji because some people want to kill the head of the Hyuga clan but while trying to avoid assassins and whatnot she must also put on her list of people to avoid Sasuke's evil fangirls...
1. Chapter 1 Konoha

I pulled my hoodie up to cover my face as the words hit me like bricks.

"Hinata, you will go to Konoha to live with Neji...This is for your safety, there are some people who want the next heiress of the Hyuga clan dead." Hiashi said before kissing his daughter on the forehead.

I silently bowed to father and left to get on the airplane. As, soon as I got on the plane I noticed a boy and girl about my age fighting. I sat down in the back and looked at them and focused on their voices trying to hear why there were fighting. The boy had black hair that seemed to be kinda spiked and cold black eyes. He was wearing jeans with a black jacket. The girl had pink hair and green eyes,she was wearing a simple pink dress that showed wayyy too much skin.

"Sasuke-kun! Why don't you want to go out with me?" The girl with pink hair yelled hysterically.

I held my ear that was leaned towards them. '_ah shit I think I'm going deaf...'_ I thought silently to myself.

"Sakura, first you always follow me around. Second, I don't like you. Third, your annoying." The boy said yelled back.

"What the fuck! Could you two go somewhere else to talk? Some of us would like to keep their hearing!" I yelled angrily.

"Bitch I wont let you talk to my Sasuke-kun like that!" she yelled at me.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Look, i've had a rough day. First of all, I dont even know who the hell (insert mimick voice here) Sasuke-kun is! Second of all, I'm pretty sure if I keep talking to you i'll be deaf. Lastly, The boy with the spiked black hair clearly doesn't like you, so if you'd be ever so kind as to shut the hell up I would be eternally grateful."

"Your just jealous because Sasuke-kun likes me more than an emo girl like you!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Me emo? Yeah right the day when I turn emo is going to be the day when a tree that grows money is invented."

'_The boy must be this Sasuke she's talking about...And the girl with the pink hair must be Sakura since...the bo- I mean Sasuke had said Sakura while yelling at her...wow can they get anymore creative? I mean Sakura means cherry blossoms...and aren't cherry blossoms pink?'_ I thought to my self.

I felt the plane jerk upward as it started it's journey to Konoha. I heard Sakura shriek and cling to the Sasuke's arm, it was easy to tell that Sasuke was annoyed. Sasuke glared at me.

"Hey uh...Sakura...i dont think that he likes you clinging to him so much." I said trying to quit laughing.

She stared at me with cold green eyes then she walked up to me and attempted to punch me. I moved quickly and gracefully like father taught me. Her fist missed me.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked annoyed.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked apparently mad.

"I want to know the name of the person who made me deaf that's all." I said sarcastically.

She walked right up to my ear and yelled,"Sakura Haruno!"

I fell to my knee's covering the ear she yelled into and gritted my eyes were burning with anger I didn't realize what I did before it was too late I slapped her hard enough to give her a bruise on her face.

"Shit." I whispered hitting my forehead

Sasuke smirked. "You act like your from the Hyuga clan, Since their known to have sensitive hearing, white eyes, and a short temper."

"Oh! I heard about the heir to the Hyuga clan,Hinata Hyuga is being chased, that clan is so horrible at fighting, so she might as well die." Sakura said while smirking.

I bit my lip to hold back my anger. I didn't realize that I bit my lip too hard until I tasted the familair copper taste. _'I could easily wipe that smirk right off your faces'_ I thought to myself.

The boy looked at me. "What's your name?" He finally asked it was obvious he was mildly curious.

I quit biting my lip and looked into Sakura's eyes and smirked. "I'm sorry I can't tell mine..."  
>They both looked at my as if I were joking. I sat down and looked out the window as, Sasuke sat next to me.<p>

"Oh...I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He whispered.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha" I said as my eye lids starting feeling to heavy.

I leaned my head against my hand on the seat intending to stay awake.

1 hour later...

I woke up to someone telling me to get up off him. I looked around tiredly not fully awake and got up out of the chair I had been sleeping in. I was stumbling everything was blurry I steadied myself by putting my hand on the plane's railing as I stepped out. I couldn't see nothing for some reason my vision was getting dull."Hey watch out!" A familiar voice yelled.

I turned to see what the person was yelling at then I saw the airplane head straight for me. I looked around realizing I was on the run-way. I couldn't move at all of a sudden i was pushed down. My vision was returning to normal. I opened my eyes and saw Uchiha was ontop of me. I squirmed to get out from underneath him.

"Hey!" I looked to see Neji running towards me. "Neji?" I said quickly got off of me and Neji was about to punch when he looked at me.

"Hey are you...ok?" He asked surprised."No, it was the paralysis no jutsu." I said.

Sasuke explained what happened while I tried to regain my composure.

Then the realization dawned on me."GOD DAMN IT! IT WAS PROBABLY THAT DAMNED STRAWBERRY!" I accidently yelled out loud

Neji and Sasuke were watching me and couldnt stop laughing. I stared at them coldly.

"Hey, do you want to go home yet?" Neji asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm going to go looking for a park." I said taking my skateboard out of my bookbag and leaving them behind.

After, a couple of minutes of searching I was starting to get distracted because Sasuke's face kept creeping into my mind. why am I thinking about Sasuke?

"Hey watch out!"

I turned to see a base ball heading towards me and hitting my leg making me fall off my skateboard and land right in front a car. I quickly got up and tried to run before the car hit me. too late... I felt the impact as the car hit my left leg. It sent me flying into the grass.

My breathing was getting rougher. I stared at my left leg it was bleeding badly the bone was sticking out, My ribs hurt from the impact with the ground. I bit my lip as i tried to walk,The pain was Overwhelming. A group of boys ran towards me.

"Oh shit!" the one with blonde hair said.

I felt my heart beating faster than it ever has.

"Call Neji." I said hoarsly throwing my phone at them.

Just before passing out the last thing I saw was Sakura Haruno smirking.


	2. Chapter 2 Attack of the fangirls

I woke up in the hospital with my left leg in a neon green cast (which happened to be her favorite colour),and bandages wrapped tightly around the rest of my body expect for my head. I looked around the room and saw a dark figure sitting in a chair appearing to be asleep. I sat up and peered at the figure I couldn't make out what he or she looked like. I decided on what to do I took off my locket which bore the Hyuga symbol.

"Light." I whispered silently.

The locket opened and a small light appeared it was bright enough to make out the person's face it was Neji. He quickly took out the type of bandages that only the Hyuga clan wore that kept their health at its maxium capacity and put it all around me.

"You need to be more careful Hinata." He warned me.

"Yeah, I know actually...I think i'm going to avoid Uchiha because one of these days I swear his fan girls are going to kill me." I said thoughtfully.

Neji laughed and helped me up and we walked silently towards his car. When we finally got there, I into the passenger side and Neji into the driver's side.

"Hinata, I enrolled you into the high school that i'm going to...and im warning you it isn't like Suna's high school at all."

I nodded falling asleep in the car.  
>-Later-<p>

I got up and hurriedly put my jeans and a black jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it,and my black boots. I brushed my hair into a bun and put the hood of my jacket to hide my hair. Then I walked out of the house with my skateboard with me and road it all the way to the highschool with Neji walking beside me.

"Hinata since your trying to disguise as a boy I advice you to not talk alot." Neji warned me.

I nodded and skateboarded into the highschool then I stopped when I reached the principals office. I knocked slightly on the door.

"Come in!" A females voice yelled.

I opened the door and walked in.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, the new student." I said.

I looked up into the eyes off a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, judging by the name on the desk was Tsunade,the principal. She handed me my class list and I walked back out. I stopped by a wall and looked at the list:

1st hour: English with Asuma Sarutobi

2nd hour: Study hall in homeroom

3rd hour: Lunch

4th: hour: Chemistry with Kuranei Yuhei

5th hour: History with Kakashi Hatake

6th hour: PE with Gai Maito

I sighed. 'When PE comes the cat's gonna be out of the bag...'  
>I walked to the english room just as the first bell rang. The first thing I saw was a man with black hair with a cigarette which he just put out look at me.<p>

"Ah, you must be Hinata Hyuga, correct?" He asked.

I nodded.

"You can sit in the back." He said while pointing to the back row and to a desk that was by a window.

I nodded and walked to it. Then I dropped my bookbag by the desk and sat down. I sighed as the second bell rang and all the students poured in. I buried my face in my arms as I heard two girls start squeling.

"Sasuke-kun!"Two girls screamed.

I peeked out from under the safety of my arms. I saw Sakura and a blonde haired girl looking at me. 'Wait a second they wouldn't be looking at me and they said Sasuke's name so that must mean...' I turned my head to my right and I saw Sasuke sitting right by me. My heart stopped beating. 'So much for avoiding him...' He saw me staring at him and he frowned at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I'd rather you not know my real name so just call me Hyuga." I said staring at him.

I watched his eyes widen as he remembered what Sakura had said yesterday about the heir to the Hyuga clan being chased. I looked at him annoyed pretending not to already know his name.

"Right, nice to meet you Hyuga im Sasuke Uchiha." He said sticking his hand out to me.

I noticed the looks I was getting from his fan girls but since they thought I was a boy they just blushed and looked away. I shook his hand then went back to the safety of my arms as the teacher started explaining the homework assignment.

After a lot of boring talk about what we were going to do tomorrow the bell rang. I picked my bag up and headed to homeroom and turned to see Sasuke heading towards me.

"Hey weren't you the one from yesterday on the airplane?" He whispered.

I nodded.

"I thought so." He said grinning."Why are you dressed as a boy?"

"I'm disgusing myself to hide from your fan girl Sakura."

"Why?"

"She almost killed me by hitting me with a baseball making me fall in front of a car."

He stared at me mouth wide open. I shrugged and walked inside the classroom and yet again I had to sit by Sasuke.

"Heh...looks like im not lucky enough to sit byside someone else, eh?" I said sitting down.

He just laughed.

"Hey at lunch do you want to sit by me?" He asked curiously.

I sighed. "Now lunch too? Well sure I guess there's not really anyone besides you and Neji to sit by."

He smirked, "When are you going to tell me your first name?" He asked.

I stared at him. "H." I said.

He stared at me confused.

"Everyday i'll tell you one letter of my name, In exchange for one fact about you." I said wisely.

We both laughed until everyone stared at us.

"Ok First, I hate Fan girls." He seriously.

I nodded and wrote something in my note book. He grabbed my notebook and looked at the page I was drawing on it read:

Six things about Sasuke Uchiha:  
>1.) Hates Fan girls<p>

He looked at me amused. I looked out the window pretending not to notice him looking at me, because I was blushing. That was until, I saw a snake crawling until towards my seat I jumped up and got on my desk. Sasuke did the same expect he got on his desk. We both watched as everyone even the teacher did.

"Byakugan." I whispered silently.

I saw a string connecting the snake it leaded out the window, There were two boys outside the window. My eyes went to normal and I looked over to Sasuke. He activated his sharigan and nodded to me, meaning he saw the string. I smirked and opened the window and picked up the snake (which was a real one). It hissed at me and tried to bite me. I smiled at it and let it crawl on to my shoulder and on to my left arm.

Then I crawled out the window still holding the snake and turned to face two boys. One had messy brown hair with black slits in his eyes and red markings on his face, the other had blonde hair bright blue eyes, and markings on each side of his face that made him look a like a cat. They looked surprised because I was letting the snake crawl around on me.

"Is this one of your snakes?" I asked innocently.

"W-why are you holding it that s-snake's venom is poisonous." The blonde said wide-eyed.

"I know, but snakes and me actually get along well." I said smiling at the snake.

"Where did you two get this snake, and what type is it?"

"W-we got it from Sakura, and it's supposed to be an Inland Taipan at least that's what it said on the tag." The boy with messy brown hair said.

I felt my heart stop immediatly,as I stared at the snake. It stared back... I smiled weakly.

"Y-you g-g-guys do realize that one bite is 110mg, enough to kill about 100 humans, or 250,000 mice...r-right." I said trying to keep my cool.

They both turned pale white when the snake bit me. I screamed and fell to the ground the venom was taking effect and it was immobilizing me. I saw Sasuke jump out the window and take out a pocket knife and killed the snake then grabbed my hand and began sucking out the venom. I stared into his eyes, I could tell he was scared just like me if he doesnt take the venom out in 45 minutes I will be dead. He finally took the rest of the venom out. I didn't know what I should do he just saved me from dying then I realized what I could do.

I sat up a little dazed. Sasuke looked at me still scared. I motioned for him to move close to me. He obeyed.

"Hinata." I whispered.

His eyes widened, then he relaxed and started blushing. I raised an eyebrow at him. He started getting extremely red.

"Are you okay? Did you swallow any of the venom?" I asked.

He shook his head. Then he leaned in as if he was going to whisper something in my ear, but Naruto accidently tripped over Sasuke making Sasuke fall on top of me and kissed me. My face turned instantly red and so did his. We stayed like that because Naruto was still on Sasuke.

"N-naruto p-p-please get off Sasuke!" I yelled.

Naruto looked down and saw us and scrambled to get up. Sasuke immediatly got up and turned away from me. I got up to without noticing my hood had fallen off revealing that my hair was in a bun. Naruto grabbed me then pulled my hair out of the bun and my hair landed neatly on my shoulders and back. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I saw a blur then I realized Sasuke was in front of me before anyone could get a good look at me I pulled my hood up. Sasuke was climbing in the window motioning for me to do the same. I followed him.

Sakura POV:  
>So it was that chick who had slapped me on the airplane eh? I went over to Karin and Ino.<p>

"It's her you know what to do right?"

"Yup."They both said together.

Today's the day that, that girl learns never to mess with Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's number one fangirl...  
>End of POV.<br>I followed Sasuke into the lunchroom. I could feel the stares I was getting from his fangirls. We grabbed our lunch and sat down outside by a tree. Sakura walked up to me after Sasuke had left to go somewhere.

"You better leave Sasuke alone, slut." She said angrily.

I looked up at her annoyed. "Why should I? He's one of my friends."

"If I didn't make it clear enough today, I will do anything to keep you away from Sasuke."

I looked at her amused. "Actually, you didn't." I said sarcastically.

She looked at me madly and took the milk off my tray and poured it over me. I blinked and looked up at her.

"Really? Was that really necessary?" I said annoyed.

She just grinned at me and nodded. I threw my whole tray at her. I grinned at her. She punched me. I kicked at her legs to make her fall down. She took out a pocket knife that looked alot like Sasuke's and ran at me. I swiftly dodged and she managed to rip my jacket. She was an inch away from slitting my throat when someone grabbed her arm. I looked up into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha staring at me as if i had gone mad.

I shook my head slightly, "I warned you to not let me sit by you."

He smirked, "Never said i didn't regret it now did i?"

I stuck my tongue out at him as Sakura ran away.

The bell rang Sasuke and I ran to the chemistry lab for class. The teacher looked at me and nodded to an empty seat by Sakura. I look to Sasuke for reassurance. He just nodded. I sat down by Sakura and sighed. I watched as the teacher walked out of the room for a second and a girl with blonde hair got up to go to the chemistry closet and take out a glass of something and walk past back to her seat. I immediatly felt my back burning.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed as I threw my jacket and shirt off. Then i just stood there frozen realizing what i just did. All the boys turned to stare at. Sasuke with quick thinking was beside me in a second and grabbed my hand rushing me into the boys bathroom and into the shower and grabbed turned the shower on,grabbed the shower head and sprayed my back with it getting me and him wet in the process.

After he was certain that he stopped the acid he turned the shower off and handed me his jacket. I looked at him he just looked away from me trying not to blush.

"T-thank you Sasuke, you saving my life and i've done nothing at all for you." I said frowning.

Sasuke turned to me and grinned, "Yeah you have, you told me your name and..."

He kissed me lightly on lips. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"We should go to the nurse..." He said worriedly.

I shook my head taking out some of the special bandage wrappings i had in my pocket. And wrapped it around my chest and waist then put his jacket on me and zipped it all the way up. I started walking out of the bathroom with him following me. We both bumped into Neji.

"H-hinata? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing Uchiha's jacket?" Neji asked frantically.

"To wash the acid off or whatever,i had to rip my shirt and jacket off because of the acid." I answered.

Sasuke nodded. Neji stared at me confused.

"Who did that to you?"

"Karin..." 


	3. Chapter 3 Sabotage

"Karin..." I whispered remembering her walking behind me with a vial.

They looked at me concered.

"I think i'm going to go home... bye Neji and Sasuke."

I started running outside the doors when Sakura,Ino,and Karin stopped me.

I sighed. "Please just stop torchering me." I blurted out.

They grinned while holding a pair of scissors. I felt like running away. I felt...I felt weak for the first time in my life as I got on my knees.

"Do you want me to cut my hair off? Do you want me to stop hanging around Sasuke?" I asked confused and stared into their eyes.

".." Karin said slowly.

"If you stay away from Sasuke then we'll leave you alone." Sakura finished for Karin.

I looked at the scissors.

"C-can you hand me the s-scissors?" I asked quietly.

Sakura handed them to me. I took a deep breath and cut all of my long hair off, and watched it fall to the ground sadly. I stared at them and handed the scissors back.

"C-can I borrow an e-extra shirt?" I stuttered.

Karin through a black shirt at me. I took Sasuke's jacket off and put the shirt on.

"Give this to Sasuke." I said tossing the jacket to Karin.

I got off my knee's and started to run.

*Sakura POV*  
>So the Hyuga finally cracked, eh? She scooped up the remains of Hinata's hair and walked into the school followed by Ino and Karin.<p>

"Hey Sasuke!" I yelled letting a fake hint of worry enter my voice.

He didn't even turn towards me. "Sasuke, Neji! I-it's Hinata!" I cried out.

They both stared at me, then at what was in my hands. Sasuke up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"What did you three do this time?" He yelled.

I stared at him pretending to be confused, "W-we didn't do anything. H-hinata just came up to us and cut her hair off and threw the jacket she was wearing on the ground. S-she threatened to kill us if we told you that she was just trying to kill you as an order from someone named Hiashi."

Neji and Sasuke stared at us in disbelief.

"Your lying Hinata would ne-"

She also threw this at us when she ran away." I said while showing them the locket I had stolen from Hinata.

Neji grabbed it from me and gasped, "T-this is the Hyuga locket passed down to the heirs or heiress'."

I started fake crying and ran into the bathroom with Ino and Karin following me.  
>*End of POV.*<p>

I quietly walked home. 'I'm going to have to ignore Sasuke for the rest of the day tomorrow...' 


	4. Chapter 4 Gaahina?

I went back to see where I left off and realized how weak I made Hinata and I got really pissed at myself so i'm going to make a twist or something? heh...

Pairings for this chapter:Gaara x Hinata and Sasuke x Sakura...

future couples: Sasuke x Hinata,Naruto x Sakura,Kiba x Ino,Gaara x Matsuri,Shikamaru x Temari.

Well let's start off where it's the next day and their at school!

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it owns me!

I walked silently to school and when I finally reached the gate I saw Sasuke tried to force a smile on my lips. It all proved effortlessly, when I saw Sakura run up to Sasuke and kiss him and he kissed back.

I let my mouth hang open as I stared at them.

_What the fuck! Why is he kissing her!_  
><strong>Why do you care?<strong>  
><em>Who the hell are you!<em>  
><strong>I'm your inner self dumb ass.<strong>  
><em>Sheesh you could've said it nicely...<em>  
><strong>No I couldn't have...Why do you care if strawberry kisses Sasuke? Your just friends...<strong>  
><em>I know that but...<em>  
><strong>But what? Do <span>YOU<span> like Sasuke?**

"HELL NO WHY WOULD I?" I screamed out loud. I quickly hid myself before any saw who screamed.

**Sure you don't...then why are you pissed off at strawberry for kissing Sasuke?**(Strawberry = Sakura)

_I...don't know..._

"Hinata? Is that you?" Sasuke said as he walked up to me. I glared at him.

"What the hell do you fucking want!" I yelled for his ears only but strawbe- I mean Sakura heard me and came running up to Sasuke.

I felt my eye twitch at the two of them together. Sakura was grinning then she pretended to look worried. "Sasuke-kun did that emo girl hurt you?"

My eye twitched again as I heard her say kun.

"No, she didn't Sakura-chan we should start heading to class before she tries to kill me." Sasuke replied before glaring at me.

_CHAN?_

I felt my head drop then lifted my head up and forced a smile. "Yeah, you two better get out of here before I decide to kill you both right now.."

_It's for the better right? I mean if Sasuke isn't around me then he likely wont get targeted by the assassins that are trying to kill me._

They both walked off hand in hand leaving me at the gate alone. I sighed and slid down to sit with my back against the gate, my arms over my knees, and head on my arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked.

My head snapped up and I got into a defensive position; I had my legs parted incase I needed to use them to kick or run, my arms were in front of me, and I had byakugan activated.

"Who's there?" I asked coldly.

"Relax it's me Gaara Sabaku, were in the same class."

I instantly dropped my guard deactivating byakugan and standing in a normal way.

"Why are you here?" I asked confused.

"Asuma-sensei was worried and sent me to find you, and I think that I should be asking you why your here." He said dully.

"Well...it's a long story."

"Well...we have enough time."

I glared at him and then told him EVERYTHING from the time her father sent her to live with Neji-nii-san to when she threatened Sasuke

*Gaara POV*  
>I looked over at Hinata and smiled.<p>

_Heh...she's kinda cute..._  
><strong>Let's ask her out!<strong>  
><em>In due time...in due time...<em>

"So Hinata-chan, just in case you didnt realize it's time for 3rd hour...which is lunch..."

_Did I just say chan!_  
><strong>Dont loose your cool bro just take it steady and ask her to sit with you at lunch...<strong>  
><em>But won't Sasuke,Naruto,Kiba, Ino,Matsuri,Shikamaru,Temari,Neji, and Tenten be there?<em>  
><strong>Shit almost forgot about Sasuke and Sakura being there...<strong> (author's note: pretend Ino doesn't like Sasuke...)  
><em>Oh well...she'll get over it...hopefully...<em>

He looked over at Hinata who was frowning. "Hinata do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

_PLEASE SAY YES!_

"Okay...sure...we should get going...right Gaara-kun?"

They both froze after Hinata said that.

I could feel the grin forming on my face without me telling it to. "Yeah...let's go!"

*End of POV*  
>15 minutes later...<br>"Hinata-chan over here!" I walked towards where Gaara was sitting nervously.

I felt my heart begin to race as Gaara grinned at me after I sat down next to him. My face turned red and I looked away. That only made Gaara's grin widen.

"So...Gaara-kun where are your friends at?"

"They should be here...oh wait their they are!" He said pointing to a group of a people who rushed towards our table and sat down.

I smiled weakly as I recognized them all.

"Hi." I said.

They all looked up confused then recognized as the chick with blue-ish black-ish hair to be Hinata Hyuga.

"Hi Hinata,what's up?" A girl with four blonde ponytails I recognized to be Temari Sabaku, Gaara-kuns sister.

"Oh nothing much Gaara-kun invited me to sit with him and you guys." I shrugged.

Temari started to grin at Gaara and me, "Gaara you finally got yourself a girlfriend, eh?"

Gaara's eyes widened, "No! Were just friends!"

Temari was still grinning, "Sure you are..."

A guy with pineapple pony tail,who I recognized to be Shikamaru Nara sat up, "You are too troublesome Temari."

Temari stood up and cracked her knuckles while looking down at a sleepy Shikamaru.

"What did you just call me?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and ran to hide behind a blonde boy with blue eyes, who if I remember correctly, was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto! Save me from Temari!" Shikamaru yelled. I tried not laugh.

Temari turned towards me and glared.

"What are you laughing at?" Temari asked coldly.

"I'm innocent until proven guilty" I said without blinking.

"Kill her Temari!" One kid yelled.

"Feed her to lions!" Another kid yelled.

Temari went up to the two kids and threw them at the BRICK wall into which they left a huge imprint on. She walked back to the tabel and glared at me again. I felt my eyes widen, and my skin lost it's color.

"I said: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!"

"I SURRENDER!" I screamed and hid in Gaara's chest not realizing what I did.

Everyone froze. Because never once had anyone touched Gaara.

"H-hinata?" Gaara stuttered.

I felt as if my whole body shut down. Temari started laughing. I got out of my hiding spot and glared at Temari who was currently rolling on the ground.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself.

Temari got up and whiped a tear from her eye, "Gaara-laugh- you really are a sneaky bastard-laugh-"

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

She looked back at me sincerly. "Hinata Hyuga, I here-by declare you a member of our group!"

I tilted my head to the side.

_What...the hell?_

"It means your welcomed to hang out with any of us." A kid with brown messy hair replied.

"Kibaaaaaa! I was going to say that!" A girl with a long blonde ponytail replied.

"Ino, no you weren't." Kiba stated.

"Weren't what?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Kiba and Ino who was across from me.

Everyone but me froze when they looked at Sasuke.

**Maybe there's rumors going around about me threatening Sasuke...**

_Maybe..._

"Temari told me I could join the group, which I gladly accepted. I was confused about what that meant so Kiba explained it to me. And now Ino and Kiba are fighting because Ino was going to explain it." I shrugged.

Sasuke turned to glare at me.

"Why aren't you following Hiashi's orders, Hinata?" Neji asked after sitting next to me.


	5. Chapter 5 Food Fight

**if you have a problem with my colourful language fuck off!**

**let's continue to where we left off before with Neji's damn question...**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto if i did i would make Sasuke come back to konoha and fall for Hinata**

"Why aren't you following Hiashi's orders, Hinata?" Neji asked after sitting next to me.

I looked at him confused. "I am he sent me to live with him and avoid assassins. He should have told me to avoid fan girls too."

"He didn't tell you to kill Sasuke Uchiha?"

My eyes widened.

"What? No? Why?" I asked confused.

"Sakura said that you said that Hiashi said to kill Sasuke."

I held my hand to my head. "Why would you believe her?"

*Flashback Sakura pov*

"Hey Sasuke!" I yelled letting a fake hint of worry enter my voice.

He didn't even turn towards me. "Sasuke, Neji! I-it's Hinata!" I cried out.

They both stared at me, then at what was in my hands. Sasuke up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"What did you three do this time?" He yelled.

I stared at him pretending to be confused, "W-we didn't do anything. H-hinata just came up to us and cut her hair off and threw the jacket she was wearing on the ground. S-she threatened to kill us if we told you that she was just trying to kill you as an order from someone named Hiashi."

Neji and Sasuke stared at us in disbelief.

"Your lying Hinata would ne-"

She also threw this at us when she ran away." I said while showing them the locket I had stolen from Hinata.

Neji grabbed it from me and gasped, "T-this is the Hyuga locket passed down to the heirs or heiress'."

*End of flashback and pov*

"So why did you kiss her and stuff Sasuke?" I asked innocently.

Sasuke glared at me. "She's my girlfriend..."

I couldn't help but laugh."Wow."

Gaara smiled at me and kissed me which caught me off guard. I hesitated then kissed him back.

"So Gaara are you dating my cousin?" Neji interrupted our kiss and we both pulled back blushing.

I looked at Gaara who smiled. "Y-yeah we are Neji nii-san." I said shyly.

Neji grabbed Gaara by his jacket and pulled him close to his face. "You'd better take good care of her or i'll**_ kill _**you."

Gaara grinned. "Aw Neji don't worry i'll take **_extra_** good care of** _her_**..." He said and licked his lips.

Gaara waited for Neji to get pissed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE IF YOU LAY HAND ON HER ILL MURDER YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU LITTLE TREE!"

Everyone's eyes were nearly popping out their heads.

"Neji. If. You. Touch. _**My**_. Gaara-kun. I'll kill you before you can even say Hn!" I yelled at him.

Gaara grinned evilly at Neji as Neji let him go.

I looked at Gaara confused. "What?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arm around my waist making Sasuke and Neji pissed. Sasuke looked ready to punch Gaara and Neji looked as if he was going to kill Gaara soon. "Neji? Sasuke? Gaara?" I asked as I noticed they were glaring at each other.

Neji:"Hn."

Sasuke:"Hn."

Gaara:"Hn."

"DON'T YOU HN ME!"

Neji:"Hn."

Sasuke:"Hn."

Gaara:"Hn."

Hinata:"Hn."

Neji:"Hn."

Sasuke:"Hn."

Gaara:"Hn."

Hinata:"Hn."

Neji:"Hn."

Sasuke:"Hn."

Gaara:"Hn."

Hinata:"Hn."

Neji:"Hn."

Sasuke:"Hn."

Gaara:"Hn."

"Damn you." I said glaring at them.

Sakura started to walk over to us and once she saw me,Neji,Sasuke,and Gaara having a 'hn' war she rushed over.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. "Are you okay?"

I glared at her and started to get up when Sakura punched me in my face. Neji,Gaara,and Sasuke all looked at Sakura. "YOU DUMB ASS SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! SHE MADE US HAVE A HN WAR!" They all said at once.

"What're you talking abo-." She started but then had a flashback.

*Flash back in Sakura's pov*

"Hey uh...Sakura...I dont think that he likes you clinging to him so much." The chick with ugly ass blue-ish black-ish long hair said.

_She's trying to take my Sasuke-kun away from me!_  
><strong>You know what to do to make sure she doesn't...<strong>  
><em>Yup...<em>

I stared at her and walked up to her and tried to punch her with all my strength. she moved quickly like a well trained ninja.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked annoyed.

"Why do you want to know?"I asked madly.

"I want to know the name of the person who made me deaf that's all." She said sarcastically.

_Deaf? Oh i'll show you deaf!_

I walked right up to her ear and yelled as loud as I could,"Sakura Haruno!"

She fell to her knee's covering the ear I yelled into and gritted her teeth I gasped as I felt and sharp pain on my face it was hard enough to give me a bruise on my lovely face.

*end of flashback*

I turned around to run but Hinata was faster and she pinned me against a wall and picked up an open milk cartoon and threw it on me. I screamed and pushed her off me and grabbed some ketchup and aimed it at her.

Shwoosh!

All of the ketchup covered Hinata from head to toe.

*end of pov*

*normal pov*

I felt the ketchup slide off my face and stood there glaring at Sakura then I turned around to face 'my new friends'. They had their mouths wide opened and their eyes were to, well expect Temari who was grinning evily at me. I grinned and turned my gaze on Sasuke as soon as we locked eyes his fate was deteremined he would be...splattered with mustard.

"Hey H-hinata w-what are you doing with th-that?" He asked as I walked toward him mustard bottle in hand.

"Im thinking about makin' a sandwhich..." I said innocently as I stopped in front of him and took off the mustard bottle's lid and poured it over Sasuke.

His eye twitched as he felt the mustard on his hair. "Hinata, if I were you I'd run."

My eyes widened as he picked up a can of whip cream,eggs,and two pies. He put the whip cream and eggs in his pocket and ran after me. I ran and hid behind Naruto like Shikamaru had.

"Naruto, move unless you want to be pied." Sasuke growled.

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly ran away towards Sakura. I ducked just as Sasuke threw a pie towards me. Sasuke's face drained of color and so did mine as I saw who he hit. It was...Anko-sensei.

"Sasuke,Hinata would you like to explain to me why there's pie on me?"

"I uh-."

"Sakura started a food fight and if you hit everyone with at least something to stain there clothes with after your hit then you can start the race." I said quickly.

"Who's in the lead?" Anko asked curiously.

"Ummmm-." I couldn't think then an Idea popped into my head.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and me both shouted at the same time.

Anko raised two pies up in her hand and grinned at us.

_She couldn't possibly be thinking about..._

My eyes widened. "Oh shit!" I screamed running away and dragging Sasuke with me.

I ran behind a wall and turned to see everyone throwing pies.

_Damn it's international pie day..._

Sasuke and I both grinned at each other as we hid pies behind our backs.

"Hey Sasuke...?" I asked my grin getting wider.

He looked at me with his: _What now?_ Look.

We threw the pies at each other at the same time at the exact same place:The face.

We started laughing at how dumb we both looked then things got serious.

"So Sakura lied about you trying to kill me under Hiashi's orders?" He asked.

"Yes, but I probably already killed you." I said guilty.

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"I ruined your reputation..." I said quietly.

He smirked. "Sorry, Naruto already beat you to that."

I smirked. "Oh really?" I held my camera it had a picture of Sasuke with pie on him.

His eyes widened and grabbed it from my hands and deleted it.

"HEY! YOU OWE ME A PICTURE!" I yelled at him.

He sighed and sat next to me and a flash of light appeared and took our picture. I didn't realize he sent the picture to his phone to put as his screensaver at all.

He started standing up and walked towards the edge of the hiding area just to see no one there.

I stood next to him. "Where is everyone?" I asked confused.

"Probably went home. It is 5 now." He said looking at his watch.

"Oh well i'll see you later Sasuke." I said as I walked out the door of the cafeteria.

*Sasuke's house POV*

I pulled out my phone and smiled at the screen saver.

_It was me and Hinata when we had pie on ourselves..._

I clicked the talk button. "Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Sasuke it's Neji...I can't find Hinata."

Sasuke dropped his phone and it hit the ground with a thud.


	6. Chapter 6 Assassins

**wow what happened to Hinata? let's find out! (okay i will admit that was kinda cheesy x3) sorry for the wait but i got into hacking and stuff made a fake virsus the fake virsus made me shut my computer down which had this chapter finished but not saved so im a little pissed at what happened. But I promise to upload 2 chapters today here's one of them.**

_"Sasuke it's Neji...I can't find Hinata."_

_Sasuke dropped his phone and it hit the ground with a thud._

I ran out of the room towards where I thought Hinata would be. The forest.

Tree's went flying past I only stopped when I found Hinata crying.

"Hinata? What happened?" I asked trying to sound too worried.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, I felt a tinge of pain in my heart. "I caught Gaara cheating on me with Matsuri."

"I'm going to kill that mother fucking ass hole!"

"Sasuke, why do you feel so protective of me?"

This question caught me off guard and my eyes widened.

_It's because i love her isn't?_

**Love anything and your heart will be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to be sure of keeping it intact, you must give it to no one. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries, avoid all entanglements, lock it up safe in the casket of your selfishness, but in that casket - safe, dark, motionless, airless - it will change. It will not be broken, it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable. To love is to be vulnerable.**

_Whoa__ that was kinda harsh and deep at the same time..._

**I can be deep sometimes...**

_Yeah and Hell is a happy place where demons welcome you to a nightclub and the devil is the Dj._

**What the fuck?**

_Sarcasm..._

**But seriously where the hell did that come from?**

_Truthfully i really do not know..._

"Hinata the truth is I lo-."

*Hinata POV*

A guy covered in black clothing came into view and stood in front of me with the same look that all the assassins I came across did. I grabbed Sasuke's hand for comfort. I stood up slowly as the assassin took out 5 shuriken.

"Hinata Hyuga, the Hyuga heiress, I was ordered to assassinate you."

I tilted my head to the side and smirked. "You guys never stop do you? Do you know how many assassins I've already killed?"

"74." He said glaring at me.

"Correct looks like you'll be the 75th."

I moved swiftly into the trees the assassin followed.

"Byakugan." I whispered softly.

I could see the assassin he was confused he couldn't find me. I moved to the top of the tree branch of where he was.

"**Eight Divination Signs Air Palm****" **I yelled as I thrusted my palm into the assassins chest making him fly backwards.

I ran at him again. "**Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist!" **I yelled channeling chakra to my fists and they took on an appearance of lions as I hit him.

He fell to the ground as the chakra from my fists disappeared. I turned around to see Sasuke staring at me with his mouth wide open. I smile sheepishly.

"Let's go..."

I walked back to my house without him.

*The next day*

I came to school the next day with bruises everywhere on my body. That's when the rumors started.

_i bruise to easily _

"I heard that she gets bullied everyday by Sakura and Karin!" One girl whispered.

"Well I heard that she did it to herself, so she could get Sasuke-kun's attention." Sakura whispered.

I turned to walk away when I bumped into Sasuke Uchiha, the only person who shared the same bruises as me. We stared at each other as I fell to the ground after bumping into him due to the amount of chakra I used yesterday the pain was excruciating.

"Sasuke..." I started but he just shook his head and walked away.

Someone coughed. I looked up to see the principal,Tsunade. She was glaring at me.

"T-tsunade-sama? Is something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Oh yes, there is Hinata. You see I decided to go to my office and by the door I find one of my students bruised and on the floor." Tsunade said angrily.

"But Tsunade-sama I was waiting for you to come to your office so I could tell you that Shizune bought you new sake."

Tsunade's eyes lit up and ran into her office. I started laughing until my ribs started to hurt. I ran so I could get to my classes on time.

*At lunch*  
>I took a seat across from Sasuke as we waited for everyone to come. Naruto came first. He sat by Sasuke.<p>

"Hey teme, hey Hinat-HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO HINATA?" Naruto screamed.

"Hn." I said looking away from Naruto to my tray.

"Teme! Now look you have Hinata going 'Hn' what have you done!" Naruto said hiding under the table as Sasuke sent him a death glare.

Everyone else arrived and took their seats. After sitting down, they all looked at me with shocked expressions.

"What?" I asked looking at them all.

"What happened to you?" Tenten asked while looking at the bruises on my arms.

I looked at Neji. "I got into a fight yesterday."

"Who won?" Temari asked looking at me curiously.

"I did." I said smirking.

"No way! Hinata you look way to innocent to have gotten into a fight!" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah?" I asked thinking about it.

Everyone nodded except Sasuke.

"Boy or Girl?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"She means did you get in a fight with a boy or a girl." Shikamaru said.

"Oh... It was a guy."

"How many?" Naruto asked finally getting interested in the conversation.

"1."

"I doubt she's telling the truth. She's probably doing it for attention." Sakura said as she sat by Sasuke.

"Actually no it's the truth I was there." Sasuke said suddenly.

_so now he decides to talk, eh?_

I got up leaving my tray and walked out of the lunchroom all eyes were on me. I was stopped by someone when I was about to open the door. I turned around to see who stopped me. It was Hanabi.


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions

_I got up leaving my tray and walked out of the lunchroom all eyes were on me. I was stopped by someone when I was about to open the door. I turned around to see who stopped me. It was Hanabi._

"Hinata, who did that you?" Hanabi asked in a quiet voice.

"I used too much chakra fighting an assassin." I said smiling.

"There's three assassins in this school."

My eyes widened and I put my guard up. "Where are they?"

Hanabi glanced at my face then looked somewhere else. "At your table, Sasuke Uchiha. At popular table, Itachi Uchiha. Next to Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

"The Uchiha's?" I asked confused.

Hanabi nodded. "They were hired today I think..."

"So they'll be attacking either today or tomorrow." I muttered.

Hanabi walked quietly back to her table.

I looked back at the table I was at and saw Sakura and Sasuke staring at me. I gave them a death glare that I only gave to people who I would kill if they touched anyone close to me. I turned my attention to Itachi he was staring intently at Hanabi.

I walked using my inhumane speed and was by Itachi in 6 seconds.

"Look at her again and I'll break your hand. Touch her and i'll break your back,arms,and legs. Hurt her and you'll die painfully."I whispered in his ears.

He looked up at me and grinned. "What happens if I were to kill her?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "I'll kill your entire clan."

Itachi's face lost it's color.

"I'll see you around Itachi..." I said innocently as I walked out the door.

I heard foot steps that sounded like someone following behind me. I turned around to see Sakura behind me.

"Wow that was fast." I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"So you already know?" Sakura asked unsure of herself.

I nodded slowly. I looked behind her where Sasuke stood glaring at me. I ran away towards the doors that led outside of the school. As soon as I reached it I opened the door and ran into the forest and sat down with my back against a tree.

_why'd Sasuke have to be dragged into this?_

**Why are you asking me?**

_I don't know_

**Well anyways what are you going to do since you know...you love him...**

_No I don't._

**Yes you do don't lie to yourself.**

_I'm not. When the time comes to kill him I will show him no mercy._

**It's easy to convince yourself that you aren't in love with someone, until you see them...**

_Ok so maybe I do like him... what are you getting at any way?_

**He's an assassin and your the Hyuga heiress.**

_Meaning?_

**You and him can't ever be together...**

_Wow this is reminding me of William Shakespear's: Romeo and Juliet._

**Yup so what are you going to do about this?**

_Avoid him._

**Ok then...**

I rested my head on the tree and watched the clouds float by.

"Why can't I be normal and not have assassins after me and trying to kill me?" I asked looking at the cloud.

I heard a twig snap and looked to where the sound came from. It was from a black kitten walking on the twig. The black kitten came up to me and rubbed it's head on my leg. I smiled and picked it up. The kitten stared up at me with yellow eyes. I ran my hand through it's fur.

"Do you have an owner?" I asked while petting the kitten.

I looked for any sign of a collar or tag there wasn't one.

"Well that's harsh who would leave a kitten to fend for herself out in the woods?" I asked confused.

"I didn't leave her, she ran off on her own." A familiar voice said.

I snapped my head and looked into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Are you here to kill me, now?" I asked watching the kitten scurry off to Sasuke's side.

Sasuke looked at the ground. "I'll make as painless as possible."

I stood up and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke I can't let you kill me."

"I've seen you fight, I know all your moves."

I tilted my head to the side which was what I always did before I decided to fight. "Are you positive about that?"

All of a sudden Sakura and Itachi dropped down and landed on either side of me.

"Three against one isn't really fair..." I said slowly.

I turned to look at Itachi and he had something in his arms. I looked closer realizing it was Hanabi. I used my full speed and grabbed Hanabi and took off running into the forest. I could hear them running after me it was useless because I was trained to be able to run this fast. I quickly hid Hanabi in a bush and stopped in an opening that was big enough to fight in.

All three of them stopped 3ft away from me. I stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm sorry for what i'm about to do but I warned him." I said sadly as I appeared behind Itachi.

I grabbed one of Itachi's arms and bent it at impossible angles until I heard a snap. Itachi screamed. Sakura went to punch me but I ducked and kicked her legs out from underneath her. Sasuke glared at me and went to punch me. I saw the punch coming but I chose to take the blow. I closed my eyes as the punch made me go flying. Sasuke stared at me dumbfounded. I felt my back collide and hit the tree.

"Why'd you do that?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Because, I can't hurt you even if you kill me." I said smiling with blood on mouth.

Sakura ran at me and pinned me to the ground. "Itachi or Sasuke kill her!"

I smiled at Itachi who was walking towards me with a gun. He aimed the gun at me and put his finger on the trigger. A shot rang out from across the forest. The birds that were in hiding flew out from it and into the sky to fly away. I prepared myself for the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Itachi lying in a pool of blood.

I looked behind Itachi to see Sasuke holding a gun. My eyes widened.

"Sasuke?" I asked not really sure what to say.

Sasuke looked up at me and dropped the gun. I pushed a stunned Sakura off of me and went to walk up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why didn't you let him kill me?" I asked curiously.

"Because I...I...I love you Hinata."

I stopped about half-way while walking to him. His words echoed in my brain.

I continued to walk to Sasuke until I saw a pink blur run at me with a gun in hand. She stopped beside me and put the gun on the side of my head.

"If either of you moves i'll kill Hinata." Sakura said smirking.

"Sakura you don't want to do this..." I said slowly.

"And why don't I?"

I stared at the position of her feet. "Because if you shoot me Sasuke most likely will shoot you..."

"I don't care as long as I kill you first."

I moved quickly and swiftly I knocked her legs out from under her, and kicked the gun out of her hands. I was by Sasuke within 4 seconds.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm fine."

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm in love with you to Sasuke..."

He leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back.


	8. Chapter 8 Good byes

I ran to school the next day. When I got there only a few people were there. One of them being Sasuke Uchiha. I walked up to him.

"Hey." I said sheepishly.

He turned to look at me and smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hinata, I have something important to tell you..." He said frowning.

"Well what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Well you see, my family is making me go with them on a business trip and it's going to last for three years."

I felt my heart hit the floor a huge thud. "Oh ok..." I turned to walk away. Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't be mad." He said trying not to cry.

"I'm not it's family business I understand." I said with a half smile.

"No you don't understand I won't be able to see you for three years and were leaving today."

My eyes widened and my face lost all the color to it. "I really must go...I'm sorry." I ran off and hid in the forest to calm down.

Three years...  
>seems like it will you be okay?<br>i might be i don't know

I let tears roll over my cheeks as I thought of not seeing Sasuke for three years.

"Hinata..." Sasuke said worriedly. I looked up to see him in front of me.

"Three years is a long time..." He said slowly.

I nodded.

"So it's okay if we see other people..." He said frowning.

I nodded again.

"Sasuke hurry up were leaving now!" Sasuke's father yelled.

"I'm sorry but I must be going now." He said as he started running to his father's car.

"This is going to be a very long three years." I muttered slipping into a deep sleep.

(A/N: Don't be mad at me! I wanted to make a sequel so be on the look out for Shattered 2: Fatal decisions.) 


End file.
